dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anime Atrocities
is a Japanese internet anime short film series created and written by Susumu Takajima for VidSpace and YouTube. It was considered the very first anime series to be produced exclusively for the internet, with the series debuting on VidSpace in 1995 during beta testings, before moving to YouTube in 2005. The series marked the anime debuts of the famous duo Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai, who would later become the second mascot of the studio. Characters from various Drillimation and third-party franchises appear in these shorts, such as characters from Mr. Driller, Touhou Project, Lucky Star, Angry German Kid, and many others. The series is inspired by American theatrical cartoons such as Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and many others, and every episode is written in the style of one of those cartoons. Many scores from classical music and various folk songs are incorporated into these short films, with many being translated into Japanese with the lyrics being written by Susumu Takajima and being sung by various actors. The series was considered a major success for Susumu Takajima, with many of the episodes receiving millions of views. A total of three episodes won the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, with many others receiving nominations. The most popular episode, being the English dub of The Russian War Dolls from 1998, has over 500 million views worldwide. As part of their cultural impact on youth culture, these short films have regularly been shown in schools as teaching aids and in many performing arts theatres as a short film before the actual production. Several shorts have been used as part of a multimedia presentation with live symphony orchestras playing over the original score. Blurb Join the young duo of Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai with many of their friends on hilarious, crazy combative adventures with Kagami attempting to capture Kenichi Hoshikawa with a variety of magical weapons, Shira and Rikka Katsumoto, the cutest maids in Minecraftia, trying to fend off the Crimsonites, and characters from your favorite Drillimation franchises trying to think of being a Minecraftian of their own kind. Episodes :Main Article: List of Anime Atrocities episodes As of today, there are a total of 23 seasons with a new short film released every two weeks. Each season has 26 episodes, each with a different plot and/or musical piece performed. Around a fifth of each season's episodes relate to different holidays celebrated around the world. Every season has Halloween and Christmas specials, alongside one relating to a national holiday (such as Independence Day or Canada Day). Cast Reception A large majority of the films have received acclaim for their sense of humor and combative scenes, with a large majority of episodes getting millions of views on YouTube and VidSpace. A total of three episodes won the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film. The most popular one, being The Russian War Dolls from 1998, has over half a million views worldwide. Category:1995 Category:Anime Category:1995 Japanese television series debuts Category:1990s Category:Japan Category:TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Fictional television series Category:Anime series Category:Drillimation Category:Namco Category:Disney Category:Comedy Category:Comedy series Category:Action Category:Action series Category:Susumu Takajima Category:VidSpace Category:YouTube Category:Anime Atrocities